


Choices

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When is a choice not a choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic. I apologize for the silliness.

Standing in the busy supermarket, Jack faced Ianto.

“They have blue, green, yellow, red or white,”   
he said.

“Okay,” Ianto replied, “I’ll have a blue one.”

Jack frowned. “Not red?”

“What’s wrong with blue?” Ianto asked.

“Nothing, I suppose,” Jack grumbled, “It’s just, red suits you.”

"Jack, why did you bother to list all the available colours in the first place?”

“I just thought you’d like to choose.”

“So your idea of letting me choose is to pout until I pick the one you think I should get?”

Jack pouted. “Red’s your colour.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Jack, it’s a toothbrush! I’m not going to be wearing it!”

*pout*

“Okay, fine, I’ll have a red one. Happy now?”

Jack’s smile lit up the whole store. 

Sometimes, Ianto mused to himself, it was worth letting Jack get his way, just to see him smile like that.

end.


End file.
